User talk:DoveCat
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Aztec Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Help I would be apply to help if you need it. Sonofboreas16 20:57, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I can help anywhere you need me. Claims, the barracks, locations. But I'm not a coder so someone else might have to do that.Sonofboreas16 01:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'll do location descriptions and put pics. You can check them later if they are good. Sonofboreas16 19:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay so I did the basics for the locations, you can add whatever you want. I didn't do the morgue, the arena, and the inner sactum. Sonofboreas16 20:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I also accidentally made another mess hall. So delete that Sonofboreas16 20:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Could I have rollback rights or admin rights? I could help out on this wiki. You would have to code though. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin or rollback...District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 12:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! Can you put that admin bar beside my user Name. Only higher user levels can do that. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 13:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay so idk what needs to be done. Just message me what needs to be done and ill get it done as soon as i can. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 01:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay what policies need to be made? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 15:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay I finished the policies.... I copied them off CHBRPW.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 13:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to keep the training field page or merge it with the training forum?District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 13:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay and I deleted the training field page and merged it with the training forum.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 14:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Also we still need to make the arena and morgue. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 14:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) So do you want to delete the arena from the front pageDistrict 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 14:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Do we want to have an equivalent to the broken covenant on here?District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 20:04, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm Mocha! I love Aztec Mythology, and would love to help out around here if you have room for me! ThanksRiddle me this? 20:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Two Questions So i was wondering if i could go higher then admin. i understand if you want me to stay and admin an that is fine if you wish. also if you let me become a Bureaucrat if i could be the head of the Administration and Support department, which is claims and stuff. Thank you!!! xDDistrict 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 00:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) thank you! you wont be disappointed!District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 09:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) on the claiming forums do i put my username in place of yours since its my department now?District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 09:19, July 5, 2012 (UTC) hey if you are still on get on chat for me so i know if i set it up right. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 09:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat please!!District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay so i have major ocd about things and it was bothering me that some of the userboxes didn't have actual pictures. I looked up some images and tried to find good ones, but with some of them it was hard. i made the user char forum list!!!District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 12:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm in band and 2 weeks of band camp start Monday. Ugggg. Ill be on as much I can. I just wanted to let all you know. The first week is not bad just 8am to like 4pm, but the second is 9 to 9. Well I guess thats all. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 11:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Riri wants to become and admin or rollback. I figured id ask you.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 23:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Riri wants to become and admin or rollback. I figured id ask you. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 08:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) hey im back btw. Can you check my claim. Forum:Quey Larenzo.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:30, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hola! Hola Wai,saw that you don't have a picture for Piltzintecuhtli,well,if you need one,then I think I've found it,unless you already have one.And if you want more monsters,there's this one,"Tlaltecuhtli",which is more of a drunken toad goddess.You can find out more on wikipedia. No prob,here's what it looks like: just to get your approval =),though unless you think its a war god...... done.so what do you think about the monster?? Yeah....i think that's a better idea.and then,there are templates,like,healer,diviner,priest/priestess,do you need anyone to help you make one? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 05:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) how about,the fields of Tollan,a vast wheatfield,something like the strawberry fields in camp half-blood,only it isn't inside camp,local farmers will come collect wheat there,very peaceful.A petshop?the characters can go buy animals such as dogs,lizards,jaguars,eagles whatsoever? "You'll never know what to expect in life,so be prepared"-RoWeNa 11:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice,thanks.and um,locations? sorry if i'm annoying you much. "You'll never know what to expect in life,so be prepared"-RoWeNa 12:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey message me anything that needs done because im bored and i feel like i havent done much lately. Just give me a list of things and ill do it ASAP. Also i saw the original idea for the camp and why didnt you do that? That seemed like a good i dea to have it all in one, Maya, Inca, and Aztec. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) locations maize fields,k,this one will do? "You'll never know what to expect in life,so be prepared"-RoWeNa 06:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ok ill work on that tomorrow because i got to go to bed.District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 08:06, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I added a word for Barrack F on the Camp Aztlan facts. Fervor, its a synonym for Lust. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 21:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) may i have Jenny Son a council member? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Eureka? Hey Wai,I just found out that aztecs used cacao beans for trading,but then there's also a site where someone said that aztec's money was called Bedour and Fatma.I'm talking about the monetary system,if you're confused.I'm not exactly sure whether its true or not..I'll confirm to you as soon as I can. Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 06:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) They used cacao beans for small purchases,like, a rabbit was worth 30 beans,a turkey egg was worth 3 beans,etc.And they had this cotton cloth called quachtli,used for bigger purchases like buying a small gold statue or valuable jewelry.1 piece of the cloth ranged around 30 to 650 cacao beans,so if you were an aztec commoner and you had 20 quachtli,you would be able to last for a year(aztec calendar).And there's alot more to. Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 09:33, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Both sound useful..let's discuss this on chat. Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 10:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The Woods Hey,posted at the woods. :) Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 15:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was thinking we add creatures like nymphs. What do you think?District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 16:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A shark,I guess?and I posted. Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 02:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) animal fire water air sun time idk what else. Bach says we can make something like the nymph santuary. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 08:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) okies ummm... so now nymphs for the elements???District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 13:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks though XD District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 19:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I posted,and what would you think if we made a list of fishes for the children of Atlaua to personify? Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 03:01, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright,so what kinds of fishes should we put? Tick,tock, this is a clock -Katniss 13:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just one Atlaua Question Heylo,I have a question,so Atlaua is the goddess of fishes,not other sea creatures,or mammals like dolphins and whales?? [[User:Riri25|Life is not something]] I would throw away - Rowena 14:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Gracias!! Oh,now I get it,Gracias Wai!! [[User:Riri25|Life is not something]] I would throw away - Rowena 14:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: It's really good''.I like it! :D [[User:Riri25|Life is '''not' something]] I would throw away - Rowena 15:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC)